gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE is a TV Series and the 12th in the Gundam ''franchise. It is a collaboration between Sunrise and video game developer Level 5. The series is directed by Susumu Yamaguchi and premiered on Japan's MBS and TBS stations on October 9, 2011. Story Mobile Suit Gundam AGE takes place over the course of a century during a "One Hundred Year War". Mankind had migrated to space colonies several centuries ago, with wars on Earth having long ended. Suddenly during the Advanced Generation (AG) Year 101 an Unknown Enemy (UE) appears and starts to attack Earth and colonies starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel" in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell". In AG 108 the UE attack a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". Flit Asuno, a seven-year-old boy at the time, had his mother killed in this attack. Before she died, she gave him the Asuno family heirloom—the "AGE Device" memory unit. Using plans hidden within this unit, Flit begins to develop the mobile suit "Gundam", humanity's last hope. In the year AG 115 Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Earth Federal Forces military base named "Arinsuton". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the EFF, Flit completes development of the Gundam AGE-1, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The UE finally begins an attack on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam! Characters Asuno family ;Flit Asuno :Main character Affiliated with the military’s maintenance department as a civilian engineer from a young age. He develops the AGE System and the Gundam from the data inside the “AGE DEVICE” given to him from his mother. ;Asem Asuno :The second main character and son of Flit. Inherits the Gundam and fights. ;Kio Asuno :The third main character and grandchild of Flit. Inherits the Gundam passed down from generation to generation. Earth Federation ;Emily Amonde :Friend of Flit since the age of seven who came to Nova after losing her mother. Is speculated to be Asem's mother and Flit's future wife. ;Dique Gunhale :Male. Age 14. Classmate of Flit and Emily. ;Vargas Dyson :A technical officer of the Arinston base's maintenance division. Grandfather of Emily. ;Grodek Ainoa :Earth Federation Forces Commander. Captain of the battleship ''Diva. ;Millais Alloy :Earth Federation Forces Lieutenant Junior Grade. Comm chief of the battleship Diva. ;Largan Drace :Mobile suit pilot and leader of the Arinston base's Largan Team. 28 years old. ;Woolf Enneacle :Earth Federation Forces ace mobile suit pilot, he is known as the "White Wolf". 23 years old. ;Dian Fonroid :A captain in the Earth Federation Fleets. A graduate of the Earth Federation Military Academy, he served in maneuvering mobile suit assignments with MSS-099, 104 and 197. These tours included combat deployments embarked aboard EFS-Scorpion, EFS-Craig, and EFS-Montray. Others ;Yurin L'Ciel :Resident of the Nora space colony. She is rescued by Flit during the UE attack on the colony. She possesses the mysterious ability to predict the location and movement of the UE. ;Yaku Dore :Mysterious man wearing a dark robe. ;Garrett Decyl :7-year-old resident of the Dan Farr colony. Technology ;AGE Device :A memory unit passed down through the Asuno family that contains basic conceptual data on the “AGE System” and the blueprints for the Gundam. The data is original research the Asuno family compiled, a combination of technological records accumulated from the past: something that should be called “a book of secrets for the secrets of an art” as it is something that far surpasses everything else. ;AGE System :Flit added the concept of self-evolution to the digitization of the Asuno family’s research on the mystery of evolution of living things. As the system collects data through combat, it evolves. In order to grow with the pilot, it became a unique system for that registered pilot. Currently, this system is only installed on the Gundam that is piloted by the main character, Flit. ;AGE Builder :Highly advanced machine developed alongside the AGE System that uses data input from the system to rapidly construct weapons and equipment for the Gundam AGE. Media Music *Opening **"Asu E (To Tomorrow)" by Galileo Galilei *Ending **"Kimi no Naka No Eiyu (Hero in You)" by Minami Kuribayashi Mobile Weapons Earth Federal Forces *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal **AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus **AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow *RGE-B790 Genoace **RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom Unknown Enemy (UE) *Gafran *Zedas *Baqto Others *CMS-328 Desperado *CMS-B/67 Shaldoll *WMS-GEX1 G-Exes Warships and Vehicles Earth Federal Forces *Diva-class Unknown Enemy Staff Picture Gallery image:Frefefwedf.jpg|Flit Asuno, Asem Asuno and Kio Asuno Emily.png|Emily Armond Grodek.png|Grudech Aynor Millais.png|Miles Aloi image:Yhythyh.jpg image:4fregfrefref.jpg|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 (Normal, Titus and Sparrow) Image:UE-Profile.jpg|Unknown Enemy/Gafran Image:545GR4609.png|Unknown Enemy/Gafran image:1307945668492.jpg image:1307945702203.jpg 563456F76.jpg|Diva 4679af0e59a6bf5e4b5b1f63bbb50b0f1312636730 full.jpg|Japanese cast 58f7dd2b697a9d06a1e4ccda4c4d65041312636732_full.jpg c9.jpg vgundamage8.jpg gundamage10.jpg Ms ets01l.jpg|CMS-328 Desperado gundamage2304.jpg|gundam age manga GundamAGE.JPG|Gundam AGE-1 With Dodds Rifle Mobile-suit-gundam-age-1-small.png Flit.png|Flit Asuno File:Asem.png|Asem Asuno File:Kio.png|Kio Asuno 11100317455a4c41db82b39c78.jpg 1110031745d12445a12494152a.jpg References *http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=749 Trivia *The first minute of the Promotional Trailer shows several scenes that are similar to scenes from "Gundam Rising", the first episode of the original series. External Links *Gundam AGE official site *Gundam Age annoncement in Gundam Info *Promotional site for Gageing Builder and Advanced Grade series *Gundam Age info from Zeonic Corps *MSGnet, unofficial site (includes translated information from official sources) ja:機動戦士ガンダムAGE Category:Series Category:Advanced Generation